fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Driftwood
Driftwood is a region of Albion in Fable III. It is a chain of islands on the coast south of Bowerstone. In order to enter Driftwood you must complete the Restoration quest to rebuild a bridge in Millfields. At first, Driftwood is nothing more than a few gypsy caravans, but after clearing the islands of hobbes in Pest Control, the caravans will move in and establish a town. A second quest will have the Hero escort a gambler from Bowerstone Market. The last quest will have the Hero deliver a letter to a carpenter in Silverpines and will complete the town. Once the town is complete, the Island Paradise achievement is unlocked. History It is implied that the caravans that take up residence in Driftwood are the gypsies from Fable II that have been forced off their land by Reaver during the years between Fable II and Fable III. This is seemingly confirmed in a number of ways: the style of the caravans, Robin saying "Reaver kicked us off our land", the fact that "Sparrow's Caravan" can be purchased, and the notice posted at the old campsite just across the bridge from Millfields. The Bridge :See also: Millfields#Gypsy Camp The bridge that originally provided access to the Gypsy Camp in Fable II has fallen into disrepair. The first stage in reaching Driftwood is rebuilding this bridge. Fast travel to Reaver's mansion in Millfields, then run straight down the road, past the bridge to the gazebo in the middle of the lake, and keep running until the road begins to slant upward. At the top of the road will be a stone bridge to the right, which crosses the lake inlet, and a path to the left. Take the path to the left, and follow the track to the top of the small rise, near a Stonehenge-like arch. Before the bridge is rebuilt, Griffith Smith will be waiting here to ask for a funds to aid in its restoration. Afterwards, you will see a guard standing in front of a large boulder and behind him is the bridge. Law and Economy There is no law enforcement in the region, as it is initially a wilderness area. The economy steadily improves as the settlement is expanded. A small mine is constructed on the third island, and a boat yard is built on the middle island. A number of new shops open up as well. Stages of Development Stage 0 When you first arrive in Driftwood, a number of caravans sit around a fire by the shoreline. The islands in the distance are all uninhabited, apart from a number of hobbe encampments on the three largest ones. Most of the islands can be explored at this time, but there is little to do apart from finding chests, gnomes and silver keys. Return to the caravans on the shoreline and speak to Robin to begin the Pest Control quest. Stage 1 The five caravans on the mainland shoreline have been removed, and the area they were in has been ploughed. A new caravan sits in the shade of a large tree at the back of the field. Beyond the field, a series of bridges connects to the right-most island where the original five caravans have relocated to. One of these has become Tradewinds, a trade goods shop. A small bridge next to Tradewinds leads to a rock with a flit switch pedestal on top. Note: Stage 2 and Stage 3 can be completed in either order, depending on which quest is completed first. However, it is recommended to complete Stage 2, An Island Getaway, first. (See Bugs) Stage 2 With the remnants of his fortune, Rusty has managed to successfully invest in the development of Driftwood. A new pontoon has been constructed on the mainland, along with a large dock on the middle island. Next to the dock, Drifter's Fishery sells fresh fish. A bridge connects the first island with the middle one, and a log cabin has been built on the small island behind the caravans, connected by a causeway. Around the back of the middle island, facing Bowerstone, a caravan and General Goods stall have been built. Rusty's biggest investment is located on the third island. A mine has been dug straight through the middle of the island, with an entrance located on each side. Inside this mine you will find two workers, a blacksmith, a dig spot, a random item chest and, most importantly, the book Dangerous Things: Stargazing In Remote Areas. Finally, a small wooden ramp now leads to a flit switch pedestal near the cave by the dock on the middle island. Stage 3 The carpenter has constructed a series of bridges between the mainland and the left-most island. A new bridge also connects the first island with the log cabin. On the top of the third island stand four new caravans and the Giftwood Gift Stall, and a pair of bridges span the gap between the third island and the middle island. The upper bridge connects from the third island to a flit switch pedestal and another trail leading the top of the middle island. At the end of the trail is an ancient structure with a defunct cullis gate. Reaching the Gold Key As you enter Driftwood, you may notice a gold key shining in a ruined structure to the left of the path. This can be obtained by using the flit switch near the town to reactivate a cullis gate on the middle island. You must chase the switch through town as it shifts through different activation types and eventually leads you up to the cullis gate. You will only be able to reach the cullis gate once Driftwood is complete, so if you need to wait a few days of in-game time for the settlement to build up in between the quests, sleeping is a good way to do this. The switch is initially located on a stone pedestal at the far right island of the settlement as you look at it from shore. This can be accessed at the first stage of development. Hit the flit switch with a melee weapon here and follow it through the camp, shooting it with your ranged weapon or zapping it with magic as the situation requires. It will soon lead you across to the middle island, where after a few more rounds it will come to rest on another pedestal, just outside the cave. This pedestal can only be accessed after the second stage of development. Climb the new wooden ramp, and hit the switch with a melee weapon. Follow it across the island, zapping it with magic when it comes to rest. It flies over to a pedestal on the third island. If there is not yet a bridge to this island, you can swim around to the left then double back past the mine to reach it. Hit the switch with a melee weapon again, then continue to reactivate it with magic or gunshots when necessary. It leads you up the hill until it eventually flies over to a pedestal on the middle island. This pedestal can only be reached when a bridge is built to connect the middle island to the third island, during the third stage of development. Once this is done, cross over and hit the flit switch with a melee weapon to continue. Follow it up the hill, reactivating it when necessary, until it powers up the cullis gate. Activate the cullis gate, then follow the short path ahead until you reach the gold key. You can then vault down to the entrance trail or return through the cullis gate to the middle island. Bugs *A bug can occur in which the ramp you need to get to the second stone pedestal where the switch is located is never built, despite having completed An Island Getaway and waited for Stage 2 developments to appear. (You can watch a video showing a possible solution to this, by using a glitch to fix a glitch, here.) *Also associated with Stage 2, as with the above, the mine may not appear, making it impossible to complete "The Pen is Mightier..." quest (the book cannot even be retrieved in co op, as when the book is picked up, only the character of that world gets it). To best reduce the chances of getting these bugs, it is recommended to lead the gambler to Driftwood (Stage 2, An Island Getaway) before starting the carpenter quest (Stage 3, Gift Wood for Driftwood). It has been reported that doing all three quests in quick succession may also trigger these bugs, due to the region trying to update two stages at once. Exit the region for at least three game days before returning to start the final quest. The mine and ramp should appear after a few days of sleeping away from the region. Points of Interest The Spire Towards the western part of the map you can see the Spire from Fable II in the distance. If the player attempts to swim out towards the Spire they will eventually meet an invisible wall, at which point a large Lionhead logo should be visible under the water. Shipwreck A shipwreck can be found on a small island if the Hero chose to fund an exploratory expedition from Aurora during the quest The New World. The wreck contains several chests full of gold and several notes from the captain. Gallery Driftwood 2.png Driftwood 3.png Driftwood 4.png Driftwood 5.png Driftwood 6.png Driftwood 7.png Driftwood 8.png Driftwood 9.png Driftwood Camp.jpg Driftwood.jpg Category:Fable III Locations Category:Bugs